Rafael Aveiro
Rafael Aveiro, a character in the Open Heart series, is a paramedic at Edenbrook Hospital and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 4. Appearance Rafael has wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears a dark blue paramedic uniform with his last name on the right. Dolores Hudson, the pregnant woman he saved from an office fire, called him a total hunk, implying a muscular physique. Sierra says he looks like he could lift a bus. Outside of work, he wears a green jacket over a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Personality He is a brave and selfless guy as he chose to save Dolores Hudson from a fire to saving a little girl from being crushed to death in a train wreck at risk of his life. Chapters Open Heart Book 1 * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 5: Relief * Chapter 7: Patient X * Chapter 9: The Pita * Chapter 11: Whatever It Takes (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Panacea (Determinant) * Chapter 13: Admission (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Triage * Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji (Off-screen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 17: The Oath Book 2 * TBA Relationships Your Character You first meet him in Chapter 4, when he brings your patient in the ambulance. In Chapter 5, you meet him when he takes the injured baseball player to the hospital by helicopter. In the premium scene in the same chapter you can choose to be either friendly or flirty. If you flirt with him, he tells you he would like to have a drink with you another time. When he lands at the hospital you can choose to hold his hand or let it go. If you hold it, he smiles at you and apologizes. You can choose to kiss him in a premium scene of Chapter 7. In a premium scene of Chapter 9, you can choose to let him show you where he lives and meet his grandmother. He also tries to teach you some samba. In Chapter 11, he will join you and your friends when you go skydiving with Kyra. You can choose to fly towards him and kiss him. In Chapter 12, he appears at Teresa Martinez's going-away party. After her death in the same chapter, you can choose to tell him everything and let him comfort you. In Chapter 13, you can choose him to comfort you during your breakdown, and also become intimate in a premium scene. Either way, he encourages you and tells you that you are a good doctor despite your insecurities. In Chapter 14, he is critically wounded during work and you can either assist in his surgery in a premium scene or wait in the waiting room. You later tend to him when he wakes up and can choose to stay in a premium scene. If you do so, you watch a telenovela together and when he doesn't like the hospital food, you order something from a delivery service. You can tell him that you have feelings for him or that you consider him a friend. In Chapter 16, if you decide to spend time with him in his hospital room, you can choose to become intimate with him or watch a Korean soap opera with him. Landry Olsen With the exception of dinner in Chapter 9, Rafael only interacts with Landry on a professional level. In Chapter 14, if you spend time with him in his hospital room after your shift, Rafael tells you that he never really trusted Landry, who struck him as a selfish guy. When Rafael saw him in the E.R., he thought Landry looked like he was sizing up the patients, determining what those patients could do for him instead of what he could do for them. Gallery Other Looks RafaelAveiroFullView.png|Full View Rafael Casual.jpg|Casual RafaelFullCasualOutfit.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Rafael Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless OHRafaelUnconscious.png|Unconscious RafaelBandaged.png|Bandaged RafaelBandagedFullView.PNG|Bandaged Full View Trivia *The name Rafael is of Hebrew origin, which means "God has healed". *His surname, Aveiro, was named after a city in Portugal. *He has been an EMT for about 3 years. *He graduated with an Associate's degree. In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he went to Beacon Hill Community College. *His late uncle, who had retired from the Marines, taught him how to fly a helicopter while Rafael was still in high school and also the importance of community service. He inspired Rafael to become a paramedic so he could help others. He died two years prior to the start of the story. *In premium scenes of Chapter 7 and Chapter 9, he speaks Portuguese. *In his premium scene of Chapter 7, between the choices of food, he says that Caribbean is his favorite. If you kiss him in the same premium scene, you tell him you were wondering what it would be like to kiss Superman in reference to the alias Dolores gave him. He says he is just a regular guy and you say that this what Clark Kent would say. **In Chapter 11, if you go skydiving and fly towards him, you tell him that he is indeed Superman. *When he was younger and at home sick from school, he used to watch telenovelas with his mom and his avo (grandmother). *The soap opera he is watching in Chapter 16 appears to be a reference to a real South Korean series. It is from 2009 and is named You're Beautiful. There is also a Japanese and a Taiwanese remake. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT